In manufacture of an electronic device such as a semiconductor device, a plasma treatment apparatus that generates plasma by exciting a process gas and processes a workpiece by the plasma has been used. The plasma treatment apparatus includes a placing table on which the workpiece is placed.
The placing table includes an electrostatic chuck and a base. The electrostatic chuck includes a main body formed of a dielectric material, a chucking electrode embedded in the main body, and a heater. The main body has a placing region on which a workpiece is placed. The heater controls the temperature of the workpiece. Therefore, the heater is provided within the placing region. In addition, the electrostatic chuck exposes a contact portion, electrically connected to the heater, from a bottom surface of the placing region. The electrostatic chuck is provided on the base. In the base, a flow channel through which a medium for temperature adjustment is circulated is formed. In addition, a through hole leading to the contact portion is formed in the base, and a wiring connected to the contact region is inserted into the through hole. The wiring is connected to a heater power supply.